This invention relates to clamp assemblies and more particularly to a clamp assembly that is especially suitable for maintaining a series of boiler tubes in parallel relation.
Tubes are in common use in various heat exchanger apparatuses such for example as boilers and condensers. The tubes typically are arranged in rows and it is important that the individual tubes in each row be maintained in parallel spaced relation. Various clamp assemblies, tube alignment bars, and the like have been proposed to maintain the tubes in their parallel spaced relation but the prior art mechanisms are expensive to manufacture and/or expensive to install and/or expensive to maintain.